gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Flame Dragon
The Flame Dragon (炎龍 Enryū), also known as the "Special Region Type A Dangerous Beast or Kaiju" by the Japanese bureaucrats, is an Ancient Dragon most famous for destroying villages and slaughtering the inhabitants of the Special Region. Since no one in the Special Region can defeat the Flame Dragon, the creature has become a symbol of calamity across the region. Personality Flame Dragon is shown to destroy and burn down villages without no apparent reason as well as killing and eating locals of the Special Region. As an animal and Special Region megafauna, this behavior is an instinctive trait to prepare for its next centuries-long hibernation. However, the dragon only started hunting living things after having a taste of a human soul, in Coda Village it's said that the second a dragon of any kind has their first taste of a living soul they will start hunting for more. Appearance The Flame Dragon is a massive red dragon and kaiju, with two large and powerful wings that can easily be use to fly in combat and the ability to expel fire via mouth. It has bright golden eyes and very tough scales that can even block the .50 caliber bullets fired from the LAV machine gun. In short, the Flame Dragon is a living, flying tank. Later on, the Flame Dragon loses an arm to a Panzerfaust 3 shot while attempting to kill the fleeing Coda villagers, who were under the protection of Lieutenant Itami and his team at the time. History The Flame Dragon is well known in the Special Region for killing the most powerful and skilled of Knights who cross its path or dare to challenge it, and wiping out countless villages and settlements. At some point, as it was tamed by Giselle, the Flame Dragon is mated with a water dragon, producing its two offsprings,Towato and Mowto, both of which Giselle keeps around her before their timely death at the hands of the JSDF. According to Kato, armor made from the red scales of a Flame Dragon (very difficult to craft) would be a legendary treasure, enough money to buy an entire nation. However, due to the fact that no one in the Special Region can kill the Flame Dragon, the armor is considered to be a myth. Plot In Episode 3, a fire dragon attacks the JSDF convoy escorting the refugees who left Coda. Despite their firepower, including a .50 caliber machine gun, it doesn't seem hurt at all. Tuka awakens around that point, refers to and repeatedly points at her eye, prompting Youji to signal to his men to aim at it. Once they focus on the dragon's eye, they force it on the defensive long enough to fire a rocket at it. After Tuka Luna Marceau falls under the delusion that Yōji Itami is, in fact, her father as a reaction to PTSD, Itami becomes convinced that the only way to end these delusions is to slay the dragon and avenge her father. Unfortunately, the JSDF is unable to deploy heavy forces, due to ongoing negotiations with the Kingdom of Elbe, which separated Alnus from the lands of the dark elves, where the Dragon resided. In response, Itami goes AWOL, setting off in a vehicle armed with ten Panzerfaust-3s and a large amount of C-4, accompanied by Tuka, Lelei La Lelena, and Rory Mercury to slay the dragon himself. Itami's party, along with a group of dark elf warriors who have been trained by Itami in the use of the Pzf-3, place a large amount of C-4 in the dragon's empty nest. However the group are ambushed by the Dragon as it returned, killing most of the dark elves. The dragon is finally killed at the Battle of Mount Tube by the combined strength of Lelei, Tuka, and Itami. Lelei uses her magic to accelerate the swords of the fallen dark elves into the dragon's body, wounding it. Tuka then uses her lightning magic on the dragon as it steps over the C-4 laid by Itami. The electricity is channeled through the swords and the dragon's body, into the C-4 on the ground, setting off the charges in a massive explosion that kills the dragon. Shortly afterwards, Giselle, apostle of Hardy appears, revealing to have severely wounded Rory, and has two smaller flame dragons on her side. Giselle attempts to use them to incapacitate Rory and kill the others, however, the JSDF, their negotiations with Elbe successful, arrive and attack the dragons with artillery fire and missiles launched from F-4 Phantoms and Cobra gunships, slaying both of them and incapacitating Giselle. The flame dragon's head is delivered to the Main Imperial Palace. Skills & Abilties The Flame Dragon is strong enough to, by the JSDF, be ranked A among the harmful animals found in the Special Area. No one in the Special Region can stand up to the Flame Dragon since even if an entire order of knights, equipped with magic armor and weapons, magicians, priests, Elven archers, and Spirit users were sent against an Flame Dragon, it would still be futile According to the military official of JSDF, there are only 3 ways to kill a flame dragon. *A platoon of tank and artillery equipped with high explosive or armoring piercing shells (Armour-piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot) with the support of jet fighters and helicopter gunships equipped with armor piercing missiles and rockets and BGM-71 TOW ("Tube-launched, Optically tracked, Wire-guided") anti-tank missiles. *Multiple packs of C4 explosive (in the case of ambush tactic like Itami's gang) at point-blank range. *A Railgun Physical abilities *'Fire Breath': The Flame Dragon can spit out flames that can easily destroy villages and forests. *'Immense Durability': Flame Dragon has scales strong enough to protect him even from the largest barrage of bullets. The Flame Dragon's scales rate on the Moh's hardness scale a 9, which is comparable to Tungsten Carbide. Additionally, they are only 1/7th the density of Tungsten Carbide, making them light for their volume so that flight isn't affected. According to JSDF high-ranking officials, the scales of the Flame Dragon is comparable to the armor of the third generation main battle tank. *'Enhanced Senses': As a predator, the Flame Dragon has a very keen sense of smell, possesses exceptionally good hearing and with great eyesight, giving it the ability to spot prey from far off. *'Flight': As a flying organism, it can hover like a helicopter and turn its neck, so it is impossible to dogfight against. It is said to be fast enough to dodge missiles unless the target is distracted. Trivia *In the Manga, the author may have made a mistake when explaining the hardness of the dragon scale. He explained it was comparable to Tungsten in hardness on the Mohs's hardness scale, but Tungsten is only 7.5 on the scale compared to 9 as claimed in the story. *It was said to be almost like a flying tank. *The Flame Dragon in one of the few things that give the JSDF some challenges to deal with in the Special Region. *The threat from the Flame Dragon is paled in comparison to the Arachnid. *The JSDF is the only force so far that can effectively kill the Flame Dragon and its offspring. *According to Giselle, no deity can stand up to her when she owns the Flame Dragon and its two children. It is unknown, whether it is true or if she was exaggerating things, though it is likely false as the JSDF killed all three of them with relative ease. Gallery Dragon death.png|Flame Dragon's demise. Rocket vs dragon.gif|Flame Dragon's arm gets blown off by a Panzerfaust 3 rocket. Schwarz dragon.png Flame dragon.png Flame Dragon.jpg fd.png|Unleashed take flight.png|Flame Dragon defeat.png|Flame Dragon attack.png|Flame Dragon dragon eye.png|Close up of Flame Dragon's eye|Flame Dragon evil look.png|Flame Dragon face detail.png|Flame Dragon fight.png|Flame Dragon VS Rory old enemy.png|Flame Dragon pissed off.png|Flame Dragon s02.png|Flame Dragon shooting.png|Itami and his group attacking the Flame Dragon The Flame Dragon discovers Itami in her nest Manga chapter 43 page 48.png|The Flame Dragon discovers Itami in her nest Manga chapter 43 page 48. gate032e81.jpg|The sample of Flame Dragon's scale in the Japanese laboratory. gate088e17.jpg|The demise of the Flame Dragon in the anime. Category:Dragons Category:Flora and Fauna Category:Terminology Category:Species